Blinded but not helpless
by Xover-girl
Summary: This is a story after Why did this happen to me Kairi is getting worried that she thinks that she should give up the girls for adoption. Namine suffers and accident and goes blind. Review no flames. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story after "why did this happen to me." I'll try to make it a little more better than the other story. It may not be understandable because of my vocabulary but I had to write this down because I met a person who almost went threw something like this. Oh well here it is. No flames

* * *

Four years had past ever since the incident that Kairi had. Her two daughters were now four years old and going to school but then life started to get harder than before. Her mom is getting a new job so she would raise money for the twins while her dad works at the same time. What's worst is that Kairi started to go to collage and she has no one to take care of the kids. One day she finally managed to get the girls into a preschool daycare so while she's at college, the girls are at school. Things are getting to stressed that she's been crying almost everyday. But one night when Kairi put the girls to sleep, she went down stairs and drank a cup of tea. Someone knocked on the door and then she opened it. It was Namine.

"Hey, Kairi."

"….Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"….It's nothing, really."

"You've been crying a lot."

"It's…. things are starting to get so hard for me to take care of the twins." She said.

"I'm sorry."

"no, it's not your fault. The girls are complaining that I'm not spending too much time with them. I just hope that I pass college."

"Just don't give up."

"There's also another problem."

"What?"

"The social worker came last week to check on how I take care of the girls. He was pretty surprised that I was handling two girls while starting college. I just don't know what to do anymore. I just think that maybe I have to give them up for adoption." She said. Her emotion was really low that she started to sob. What she said worried Namine. "Kairi…. I'll try to help you. But you do what's the right thing." Namine said.

"I need to talk to Sora." She said. She felt something tugging her shirt. She looked down and saw the two girls looking at her while wearing there pajamas. Teresa had a purple pajama while Karina had a pink pajama. "Why…are you cwying?" the twins asked. Kairi whipped her tears and looked at the girls.

"I just sometimes feel this way." She said. She then hugged them both. "It's time for bed."

"Daddy coming tomorrow?" They asked referring to Sora.

"Uh…. No he can't." She said.

"He's aways so bisy." Karina said.

"I know."

"You aways bisy too." Teresa said.

"I'm sorry. Hey how about if we go to the park this weekend?"

"Okay! Daddy come too?" The girls asked.

"…I need to ask him." She said in a worried tone.

"Wiku come too?" The girls asked Namine.

"Maybe."

"Evwy one is so bisy." (Everyone is so busy) Karina said while walking back to there rooms.

"Cute." Namine said. She looked at her watch. "Oh I'm suppose to meet Riku at a restaurant."

"Romantic moment?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Kairi said. Namine left while waving goodbye. After she left Kairi got up and left the kitchen. She just wonders when her mom is coming. She went to the living room to work on her computer for a homework that she needed to do for college. She looked at the clock and it said 9:00 pm. Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kairi? It's me Sora."

"Hi."

"You sound low."

"….I'm fine." She said.

"I'm coming to visit." He said. "And the girls?"

"They're asleep." She said.

"Give me five minutes. I just came to give you company while your mom and dad are gone."

"Thank you."

"Love you."

"You to." She then hung up and started to think. She couldn't sleep much lately. Not only because of the kids and her work, because of her worst memories. Whenever she worries about her daughter, she worries more about that man. That man who raped her. That was causing her depression. She knows he dead but now she doesn't feel safe anymore. The bad news is that the lights went out causing the computer to turn off. "Shit." She said. She was about to get up to get a flashlight. Good thing that she found it. She hates the dark because the scary images always appear in her head. Then the flashlight went out. Her heart started to beat faster that she was sweating. She sees a strange image in the dark walking to her room. She then started to scream her lungs out. Sora was walking to her house but then she heard her screaming. He ran to her house and quickly opened the door seeing Kairi on the floor sobbing. Then the lights came back.

"Kairi! What happened!"

"That man! I swear! I saw him!" She sobbed while hugging Sora. "It was horrible! The illusion felt real!" She sobbed. She knew that no one was in her house. "Kairi, I think it's time to go see a psychologist."

"I can't… I'm too busy."

"This is serious Kairi. You're rejecting help just because your busy."

"…..I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Daddy?" The two girls called.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" He asked.

"We cowldn't sweep." They said.

"How about if I tell you a bed time story?" Sora said.

"Yay! Tell us mo abowt the boy with da big key." (Tell us more about the boy with the big key.)

"Okay, let's get to the part when he finds the princess of heart in a big evil castle."

"Yay!" The girls then ran back to there rooms to get ready to hear the story.

"Sora, thank you. I don't know what I could do without you."

"Hey, no big. I like kids." He said. "Well, since the girls thought that I was there father I've been feeling like if I want to be a father." He said.

"I've felt a little better when you gave me the engagement ring." Kairi said while showing it.

"Guess what?" Sora asked.

"What?"

"Riku's gonna ask her."

"No way!"

"It's true." Sora said.

"I'm sure she's gonna say yes." Kairi said.

"Cross your fingers." Sora said. They both hugged each other. "I know that what happened scared the wits our of you, but you're here. Thank god that you're still alive." Sora said.

"Daddy! Stowy time!" The girls called.

"Man they are impatience." Sora said. Sora left the living room and went to the room of the twins. Kairi was trying to keep her smile up but then she frowned. She still fells this huge pain in her chest that she can't take. It felt like if it was the pain of guilt. She just hopes that nothing bad's gonna happen.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter. I may update the second chapter maybe quickly. 


	2. Surprise

I'm still not really good on making angst stories. I have been trying to work on my writing.

* * *

Namine made it to the restaurant where Riku was waiting. She got inside and talk to the waitress.

"I'm here to see Riku Johnson."

"Are you Namine?"

"Yes."

"He's waiting for you in the non smoking section." The waitress said.

"Thank you." Namine said. She was about to walk till a boy accidentally pushes her that she fell on the floor. She slowly got up.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking were I was suppose to go." The blond boy said while helping her to get up.

"No, no it's okay." Namine said. The boy kept on looking at Namine.

"Namine?"

"Huh?"

"Remember me? It's me, Roxas."

"Oh my gosh! It's been years!" She said while hugging him.

"More like five." Roxas said.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you said that you left destiny island."

"I came back two month ago." Roxas said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date with Riku." She said.

"Oh…. You are?..."

"You okay?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine." Roxas said. Riku walked to where they were.

"Namine?" He called.

"Riku! Roxas is back."

"Well, well, well, it's been quiet a while, huh Roxas?"

"Yeah it has been." He said to Riku while shaking hands. "I have an appointment here."

"One of those boring meeting stuffs?" Riku asked. Roxas shook his head nerviously. "I have to ask Namine something." Riku said. "Bye."

"Yeah… bye." Roxas said. Namine and Riku walked back to there reserved table. They ordered the food that was on the menu and then waited. Riku looked at Namine. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He then scratched his head and looked around the restaurant. Namine noticed that he was pretty quiet and she may have a clue. "Weren't you gonna ask me something." She asked.

"Huh?"

"You said that you were gonna ask me something."

"Oh yeah. Namine…." He started to hold her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We've been together for years and never gave up on our relationship. You were like a psychologist to me and it's what made me love you. You do have a beautiful smile." He said. "But I've been wondering about the future. What…. If….. we can… have a future… together?" He asked. What Riku was saying made Namine felt nervious. Is it what she think it is? Her heart started to pound quickly. "What…. Are you saying?" Namine asked.

"It's okay if your not ready. I just need to ask you this." Riku said while getting something out from his pocket. Roxas was in his boring meeting with a group from his work. He could see Namine and Riku talking but he saw Riku taking something out and it looked like a box.

Riku then got out a small box and opened it revealing a five karat ring. Namine gasped in shock that she put both of her hands on her mouth. "Namine… would you… marry me?" He asked while closing his eyes waiting for a negative answer, which he didn't want. Namine took the small box and touched his hand.

What Roxas saw started to make his emotions go down. He could feel this pain that came from his chest. He could only wish that it was a dream on what he was seeing but it got worst for him when he heard Namine responding.

"…Yes… I will…" Namine said with joy in her heart. Riku couldn't believe it. She was agreeing to marry her. They both then got up and kissed each other while hugging not really caring what other people saw that they were doing. Roxas almost felt his heart shatter after what he saw. He never thought that it would get to that point. He quickly got up. "Where are you going?" One of the workers asked him.

"I… don't feel good. I got nausea." He said.

"…Alright but come to work tomorrow."

"Yes sir…" Roxas said. He quickly went back to his car and got inside. He then starts to sob loudly in his car. For Namine and Riku, they had a great dinner and dessert. They left the restaurant and went to Riku's car. "Namine? What about Roxas?" Riku asked.

"I'm sure he's okay with it." She said not noticing that they passed by Roxas car. When Namine and Riku got in the car they pulled off, Roxas kept on looking at them but this time he was looking at them with anger. There was nothing he could do. He turned on his car and moved away from the parking. He saw Riku's car leaving in the streets and stopped to the closes traffic light. One minute had past but then something unexpected happened. Something that you'd think that would never happen to there life. A car that was speeding crashed to Riku's car shattering the glass of the windows and the windshield of there car.

Many of the cars stopped quickly before they could crash. Roxas saw what happened and quickly got of from his car and ran to the place were the accident happened. "NAMINE!" He shouted. He ran to the car and tried to open the door but it was stuck. Since the window was shattered he made it to unlock it and then pulled Namine out unconscious. Another man helped out by pulling Riku out of the car. He was unconscious too. Namine's head was bleeding and she had a lot of cuts and brews around her body. For Riku he was bleeding too much on the side because of a piece of glass that was stabbed by his side.

He made it to pull Namine away and checked if there was someone else in the car. He then checked the other car where a man looked almost dead but in the back seat he saw a child sobbing in fear. Roxas looked under the car and saw gas leaking out. "Oh shit!" He quickly pulled the child out and then ran away quickly. "The car's gonna blow up!" He shouted to the rest of the public. Everyone started to ran away and then the car just blew up into a huge blaze of fire. Good thing that Roxas got away just in time with the child. The child shouted quickly in fear while crying. Roxas could see an ambulance coming to the streets. Roxas got up from the ground but then he looked at his hands. They were a little cut but filled with blood. "Namine, Riku. Hold on." Roxas said while feeling weak. Hours had past and the next thing that Roxas could remember is that he just appeared in the hospital. A nurse was wrapping around cloth bandages around Roxas hands. "You okay?"

"No… Namine?"

"She'll survive but her boyfriend…. He's in a coma. We don't know if he's gonna survive. That was a terrible crash." The nurse said. "What about the child's father?"

"….He's dead."

"That boy is traumatized. He's to sad since he lost his father. He doesn't know that it was his fathers fault. Policemen say that he was drunk."

"A drunk man driving with a child!" Roxas asked in shock.

"These people could be so selfish. The boy's gonna have to go to an orphanage. We discovered that he was abused by his father. His mother was murdered."

"Oh god." Roxas said. "I'm gonna see him."

"He may not want to talk to anyone."

"That boy needs help." Roxas said. The nurse then decided to let him to see his child. He went to a hospital room and saw the boy in the bed. The boy looked like he's eight or seven and he had brown hair and he had big cute brown eyes. He looked at Roxas. "Hi, what's your name?"

"….Zack…" The boy said.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. I may take some time to update so don't expect me to update soon. Sorry. I just feel in a low mood. 


	3. Why did this happen?

Sorry that I haven't been updating almost for a long time. I just needed some time to think… that I was in hiatus.

"Why….. why can't you answer the questions that I ask you?" Roxas asked trying not to scare the little boy.

"Because if I do…. Daddy will hurt me." He said in a frightful tone.

"….. Your father is dead."

"……No…. he isn't…." The boy said in a fearful tone. Roxas sighed and walked out from the room leaving the boy alone. The boy laid down on his bed and tried to go back to sleep. Roxas walked to one of the doctors. "So is the boy okay?"

"He's still traumatized. He think that he's father is still alive." Roxas said.

"That boy was abused too much that it's hard to show him the good stuff." The doctor said.

"I have to see Namine!" Roxas said.

"I'm sorry but you can't." The doctor responded.

"Why not?"

"She's still not awake."

"….I'll be waiting for her." Roxas said. "If it wasn't for that son of a B, Namine and her fiancée wouldn't be here!" Roxas shouted.

"I know what you mean." The doctor said feeling a little helpless. A few hours had past and Namine was still unconscious. Roxas got the permission to go to the room where she was. He saw her still unconscious but she pretty bad by the way she looks. Her forehead was wrapped with white the white cloth. He saw Riku who's bed was right beside Namine's bed. Roxas looked at Namine with love. He can't stop having the feeling that it was all his fault that this happened. He touched Namine's hand and he kneeled down the floor. "Please be alright." He whispered. He then felt Namine squeezing his hand. He looked at her and saw her opening her eyes. "Namine?"

"Roxas? Where am I?" Namine asked coming into consciousness.

"In the hospital. You-" Roxas was about to continue till Namine interrupted him.

"Where are you! Why can't I see? Everything so blurry." She said with fear.

"Namine?" He asked with confusion.

"What happened! Where's Riku? Why can't I see! Why can't I see! "I'm scared!" She said while crying.

"No…. Doctor!" He called.

Sora ran to Kairi's house and entered inside. He saw the twins playing dolls with each other and he saw Kairi cooking with her mom. "Kairi! I heard the bad news but-"

"Namine's blind." Kairi said in a low tone.

"And Riku….." Kairi continued while Sora hoped that it's not the worst.

"What? What happened to Riku?"

"He's in a coma." Kairi's mother said. Sora was in shock that he cursed under his breath. He put his hand on his face and leaned against the wall. "This can't be. He just asked her if he could marry her. Why did this have to happen?" Sora shouted with anger. No one answered. Kairi turned of the stove. "I'm gonna check on the twins." Kairi's mother said. She walked to the girls who seemed that they were listening to what happened.

"Gwandma, why is daddy mad?" Kari asked.

"….Namine and Riku had a car accident." Kairi's mother responded.

"Wiku okay? What abowt Namine?" Teri asked.

"I don't know." Kairi's mother said while holding one of them.

"Sora I'm sorry." Kairi said.

"No it's not your fault. I just feel terrible." Sora said. "I'm gonna check on them." He said while leaving. Kairi continued on doing the dishes and then she yawned. Her mother heard her yawning.

"I've noticed that you haven't been sleeping much."

"College is hard."

"I think it's something else." Her mother said. "Kairi, whenever I offer you to go to the psychologist, you always reject it."

"Look mom, I'm fine. I don't have to go to one."

"I notice that you cry every night in your room. Kairi, ever since you had the twins, you've been acting like if nothing happened. Sometimes you don't talk like you use to that I feel like I don't know much about you anymore. Your very quiet. I just want to know if someone is bothering you."

"Mom! Why do you keep asking me what's wrong with me! There is nothing wrong with me! Nothing! It's my fault that that man raped me! I wasn't careful enough! If I was smart enough, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"Kairi, your two daughters were a gift from heaven! It's not there fault, it's no ones fault, except for that man." Her mother shot back. That's when tears flowed down Kairi's face that she kneeled down the floor and started to sob loudly. Her mother hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, Kairi, it's okay."

Sora got into his car and drived to the hospital. He went inside and walked to the hospital room seeing Namine laying on the hospital bed. He could hear here sniffing. He saw her trying to wipe her tears. He sat right beside her. "Who's there?" Namine asked.

"It's me."

"Sora?... I only could see a shape of a person."

"Oh, Namine, I'm so sorry by what happened. And I promise you that Riku is gonna be okay." He said.

"How can you promise that?" Namine said.

"……Hope. I'm not a doctor but the only thing that we all can do is hope." He responded.

"And it works? It doesn't work for me… not anymore." She said. She slowly took of the ring and gave it to Sora. "Tell Riku that I didn't accept his engagement."

"Why?"

"I'm no use….. since I'm blind. He wouldn't want to be with me anymore." She said.

"…Just because of that? Just because your blind?" Sora said trying to make a point to her.

"You don't know what it's like." She said in a quiet voice.

"Okay so I don't know what it's like but I do know one thing! You can still talk, hear and walk even though you can't see but there's one think I know. I know that Riku is in a worst condition than you. I think that he needs more of your help like you do." Sora said. A nurse walked to the room.

"Mr. Carver?" She called.

"What is it?"

"Namine needs to take a special treatment. You need to leave the room."

"Okay, I will." Sora said. He walked out of the room and saw Roxas. "Roxas?"

"Sora?" He said surprised.

"It's been years… you okay?" He asked looking at Roxas's hand.

"Uh… yeah I just got a few cuts. When Namine and Riku had that crash I needed to get her out. At least someone helped on getting Riku out. It was terrible. I checked the other car. A driver was dead but I checked the back seat and I found a boy scared out of his wits. I tried to open the door but it was locked so I had to break the glass window."

"How's the kid?" Sora asked.

"I just realized that his father was abusing him. Even though his father is dead, he's too afraid to believe me. His father was drunk in the car." Roxas responded.

"…Is he okay?"

"He is… but… He doesn't want to go to the orphanage but… He have no choice."

"He'll be safe there."

"Yeah….. Namine." He whispered.

"You love Namine." Sora said.

"Huh, wha?"

"Riku told me that he was gonna ask her hand in marriage." Sora said. Roxas lowered his head.

"…I saw her in the restaurant while I was having a meeting…. I saw him doing that and…."

"Your heart shattered." Sora said.

"Do you havta do that?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry." Sora said. Sora could see a boy that was hiding right behind Roxas.

"This is Zack. He's the boy I found."

"Hey, Zack." Sora said. He was about to give him a hand shake but Zack moved away.

"He's a little shy." Roxas said. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you."

"You know him?" Zack asked.

"We're close friends." Roxas said. "It's okay. I knew him for a long time ago."

"How long?"

"…Very long." He said. "Look, I have to go to work so I-"

"No! Don't go!" Zack said while holding on to Roxas's hand. "Please! Stay with me! Don't leave me alone!"

"….Sigh, but…."

"Roxas…" Sora called. He gave a sign to Roxas that maybe it's best for him to stay with the boy, after all, Roxas hates his job, mostly his boss.

"I may bet fired for this so… okay." Roxas said. A smile formed on the little boys face and then hugged Roxas. Somehow, he may get attached to the boy.

Well that's all for this chapter, tell me what you think, please.


End file.
